Speed and Friction
by Paltita Salvaje
Summary: A Haruka Nanase le desagrada un poco Yamazaki ... A Yamazaki no le "encanta" Nanase pero por Makoto hará un pequeño esfuerzo en ganarse la amistad de Nanase, Tal vez Souske no es Tan malo como Haruka piensa... [SouHaru]
1. La cena frustrada y el pop

Free! S.C no me pertenece:

La cena frustrada y el pop.

Dilemas sencillos atormentaban la mente de nuestra promesa deportiva Nanase Haruka, cosas sencillas como ¿Llevaré pants? ¿Qué traje de baño me pondré hoy? O como hoy, una noche de viernes después de un arduo entrenamiento, en la que lo mejor que tenia que hacer era cenar un poco y hacer la tarea que por sus entrenamientos había pasado por alto, ahí se encontraba Haruka, frente a un refrigerador vacío a altas horas de la noche contemplándolo con los ojos abiertos, como se mira a el novio infiel, como se mira a alguien que te ha decepcionado, con dolor e ira, cerró el refrigerador cuyo único contenido se resumía a un repollo seco y viejo y un par de contenedores con algunos de los menjurjes que el amigo de la infancia le había llevado "para compartir", pensó por un minuto dormir e ignorar a su ruidoso estómago pero desechó la idea cuando se imaginó al otro día hambriento y de peor humor haciendo sus compras del hogar. Pensó en comer fuera idea que por supuesto desechó, no quería despertar al otro día sabiendo que aún no había nada en su refrigerador. No se llenaría por arte de magia ni muchos menos aparecería el tan deseado sustento en la puerta de su casa. Suspiró resignado, deseó con el alma que apareciera algo comestible en su hogar, sin nada mejor que hacer y una vez planteados todos los escenarios posibles, se vistió (por que la única prenda que llevaba el moreno hasta hace unos momentos era su ya mundialmente conocido traje de baño). Buscó dinero y emprendió su caminata nocturna hasta el súper mercado 24 horas que estaba cerca del complejo de departamento donde ahora residía.

Caminaba despacio, la noche era agradable y a pesar de estar muriendo de hambre disfrutaba la caminata. Llevaba casi un año en Tokio, muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, altibajos emocionales, mas de 2 ceremonias de premiaciones donde por supuesto Nanase había arrasado, por el momento Haruka caminaba mientras escuchaba una canción en inglés, que solo cantaba cuando estaba seguro de que no había ninguna forma de vida inteligente cerca de él. Su caminata de 15 minutos rindió frutos cuando llego al super mercado, agarró una pequeña canasta, por que no llevaría una enorme cantidad de cosas, husmeó por el área de las frutas y verduras, tomo algunos pimientos, tomates cherrys, champiñones, todo lo ponía con cuidado en su pequeña canasta, para ser más de las 11 de la noche había mucha gente en lugar, incluso podía escuchar algunas vocecillas de infantes a la lejanía, caminó en dirección a la pescadería, el siguiente paso era tomar un buen corte de caballa, si no cenaba eso, no iba a poder hacer sus cosas en paz, seguía escuchando la misma canción que cuando salió de su casa, replay, replay, ponía en el celular. Una vez en el área de pescados, naturalmente no había una persona que lo atendiera por la hora en la que hacia su mandando, si no que comenzó a buscar entre los filetes empaquetados al alto vacío al que correspondiera a su tan anhelado pescado. Observó uno a escasos centímetro del último que había sujetado, como si se tratara de una visión en cámara lenta, dirigió su mano hacia el paquete, apenas lo sujetó con la punta de los dedos sintiendo la frialdad del producto cuando una mano más grande que la suya deliberadamente lo retiraba de sus manos, bufó molesto, al parecer no había más caballa.

"Nanase" dijo una voz profunda dirigiéndose a él. Desde luego el individuo notó que fue ignorado, nuestro buen joven daba la vuelta en dirección a la carnicería, el individuo lo seguía, y se dio cuenta que de los audífonos del moreno salía la última canción de moda de ese verano. Haruka tomaba dos paquetes con carne.

El individuo lo siguió hasta el área de Galletas donde observo a un Haruka luchando por alcanzar un paquete de barras nutritivas, rio de manera interna disfrutando las fracciones de segundo que tardó la escena, no es que Nanase fuera un enano o hobbit, simplemente la caja estaba muy alta, hasta para él y sus más de 1.80, se acercó con calma hacia donde estaba el más pequeño, y bajó la caja de barras para colocárselas en las manos, Al fin Haruka se dignó en levantar la mirada.

"Yamazaki" dijo en un suspiro que apuntaba más a resignación que nada. En efecto, quien había frustrado la deliciosa cena del viernes era Souske. Lo supo cuando vio en la canasta del más alto el corte que minutos antes le había arrebatado. Se sintió avergonzado y un poco ofendido por la acción de la persona que tenía enfrente.

"Qué pasa Nanase, parece que viste un fantasma" no hubo respuesta, Haruka siguió su camino hacia las cajas. Souske lo seguía con una sonrisa sarcástica, Haru sentía la presencia pesada caminando detrás de él.

De todas las personas en el vasto universo tenía que ser Yamazaki Souske quien le dejara sin su preciada caballa? Bufaba. Souske era molesto, arrogante, pesado, siempre se burlaba de él, de su estatura, de su cara estoica, de su afición por la caballa, cualquier cosa que hacía Haruka era motivo para algún comentario burlón por parte del más alto. Lo sabía. Colocó sus cosas en la banda eléctrica de la caja registradora, la amable señorita indicó el total a pagar, Haruka buscó su billetera. No estaba. Detrás de él, Souske lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

"Se te cayó cuando estabas intentando alcanzar las barras" Haru le intentó retirar la cartera de la mano, Souske levantó el brazo, no lo alcanzó, Souske lanzó una risa burlona, Nanase estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza. La chica de la caja los miraba impaciente, después de dos o tres intentos más por parte de Nanase en alcanzar la billetera, Sou se la entregó con una sonrisa, el moreno pagó y como alma que es llevada por el diablo, Nanase salió de ahí.

Aún no entendía por que Makoto estaba tan fascinado con Souske, qué le veía? era grande, tosco y burlón. Jamás podría relacionarse con una persona así, sabía de antemano que su pequeño y selecto grupo de amigos tenían defectos muy marcados, por ejemplo, había días en los que Rin sólo le marcaba para llorar por que extrañaba Japón, Nagisa era muy escandaloso y testarudo, Rei un maestro de las teorías, meticuloso y calculador, pero a pesar de ello había un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos, con "esa persona" jamás pasaría algo así. Había creado un enorme muro en su vida, un muro anti Souske Yamazaki.

El moreno caminaba a su sacrosanto hogar, no tenía planes para ese fin de semana y no los tendría, su único plan era terminar las montañas de trabajos que tenía pendientes de entregar, suspiró al llegar a su hogar, se quitó los tennis y se colocó su pantuflas. Caminó a su cocina, salteó vegetales con carne y preparó un poco de arroz. Una cena pesada para un día pesado que estaba próximo a finalizar.

/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/

NA: Espero les haya gustado la historia, planeo hacer capítulos cortos.

Cualquiero review es bien recibido. muchos besitos y abrazos.


	2. El niño y el ogro

Free! No me pertenece.

Les dejo la entrega de el segundo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **"El niño y el Ogro"**

Gracias a lo pesado de la cena de la noche anterior, no había podido adelantar mucho sus trabajos, tuvo un pesadilla donde él era un niño pequeño en traje de baño y Yamazaki un ogro verde en tapa rabo que lo ahuyentaba de la piscina con un palo forrado con púas. Durmió mal, el cuello le dolía, en cuanto despertó preparó té y preparó su desayuno, aún en pijamas, se puso a hacer sus trabajos escolares, su mente dispersa por momentos dibujaban garabatos en el block que tenía a un lado, su vista ardía y sus hombros tenían un poco de molestia, escuchó sonar su celular.

-Haru, voy hacia tu casa, llevo comida y unas películas-

-Está bien- Haru miró la hora en su celular, eran casi las 5 pm y había avanzado lo suficiente en sus trabajos como para permitirse darse una pausa. Se dio cuenta de que aún tenia su pijama puesta, se baño rápidamente y se puso algo cómodo para recibir a Makoto. Sonó el timbre, Makoto no estaba solo, le acompañaba Souske.

-Hola Nanase –

-Hola Yamazaki - dijo al tiempo que Makoto lo rodeaba en un gentil abrazo, había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Te extrañé – dijo Makoto. Se separaron, Souske revolvió la negra cabellera mientras ingresaba al departamento. Haru enfurecido pero conservando su pose estoica, tomó las bolsas que llevaban y las colocó sobre la mesa. Makoto sujetó a Souske del brazo, sonreía ampliamente, viéndolo de manera coqueta a los ojos, "repulsivo" pensó Haru, su mejor amigo viendo con ojos de adolescente enamorada al "Ogro Yamazaki" era algo que ni en su peor sueño se había imaginado.

-Para ser un artista tu departamento es muy sobrio - dijo Yamazaki mientras recorría con curiosidad el departamento del moreno.

-Yamazaki,no soy artista, soy un estudiante, qué esperabas, el Cirque Du Solei en mi sala? - espetó el moreno con fastidio, Makoto sonreía nervioso. -Si quieres puedes ver mi show contorsionista- dijo torciendo media boca, Souske se quedó en silencio, por un momento se olvidó de que Makoto se encontraba ahí y clavó sus ojos en los azules de Nanase dedicándole una mirada desafiante. Souske sonrió. Nanase jamás lo intimidaría. Se sentó como si estuviera en su casa desparramándose sobre el sofá.

Comieron de la exótica comida que llevó Makoto, la cocina no se le daba, aún así, comió una buena porción de lo que sea que haya intentado cocinar, se podían apreciar vegetales y un poco de carne, tenían un sabor dulzón y una textura que los obligó a tomar más de un vaso de agua después de comer. Sin réplicas Souske y Haruka terminaron sus platos. Haruka puso el dvd que había traído Makoto.

-No otra vez Makoto! - Dijo virando los ojos mientras veía el título del dvd.

-Tan mala elección hiso?.- preguntó Souske intrigado.

-No es tan mala además, antes te gustaba mucho verla conmigo.

-Si claro, cuando tenía 8 años - dijo mientras leía el titulo de la película "Shrek". Resignado Makoto puso una película de 007. Continuaron en silencio durante un buen rato.

-Tal vez debería hacer un pastel para festejar nuestro primer año en Tokio– dijo Makoto sonriendo.

-O lo podríamos comprar - dijo sutilmente Souske mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

-Como quieras - dijo Haru sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Nanase, cómo te va en la escuela? –

-Bien – se limitó a responder.

-Deberías mostrarle tus fotografías Haru - sugirió Makoto quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá más amplio, recostado sobre el torso de Yamazaki. Haru caminó hacia un estante donde tenía diferentes tipos de libros y tomó un par de ellos, Souske le hizo un espacio entre él y Makoto, resignado el moreno se sentó erguido entre los dos mas altos.

-Estás fueron para el primer semestre, fotografía con tema libre - pasaba con lentitud las páginas del enorme álbum, todas las fotos eran hermosas, unas en blanco y negro que dejaban un ligero sabor a soledad al contemplarlas, edificios, trenes, Shinjuku, Modelos anónimos y otros no tanto. Souske sonrió al ver unas fotos de Makoto en la azotea de un enorme edificio, miles de luces brillaban a su alrededor, había una en especifico donde Makoto traía la capucha de la sudadera puesta, sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados con el ocaso enmarcando su bello rostro.

-Es hermosa – dijo Sou acariciando la fotografía. Makoto se sonrojó. También era la fotografía favorita de Haruka, había forzado a su amigo a posar durante horas, ninguna foto de las que había tomado le gustaron, esa fue la última y definitiva.

-Gracias – Haru estaba avergonzado. Les mostró algunos videos, algunas acuarelas y lienzos al óleo en los que había estado trabajando, Todos estaban fascinados con el avance del moreno, era una persona demasiado sensible que trasmitía a través de su trabajo lo que su rostro no hacía, lo decían sus fotos cuidadosamente tomadas, sus videos tan elaborados y con mensajes concisos y algunos otros tan abstractos que ni ellos los comprendían, mientras Haru hablaba de su trabajo sus ojos brillaban, hasta se podía apreciar un poco la pupila dilatada, había pasión en su mirada, Sou lo notó, nunca había visto ese gesto en Haruka, al menos no lejos del agua, notó ese gesto que hacía el moreno cuando terminaba las frases, respiraba y se mordía de manera casi imperceptible el labio inferior. Lo notó y por muy imperceptible que fuera disfrutó observarlo. Sintió que era un pequeño secreto entre él y Nanase. Una vez que terminó de mostrar todo su trabajo Haru se puso de pie y colocó los álbumes en la mesa.

-¡Ya es muy tarde! – exclamó Makoto al ver que casi eran las 10 de la tarde, Makoto vivía del otro lado de la ciudad,

-Te voy a dejar al tren - dijo Yamazaki poniéndose de pie, mientras se colocaban su chaqueta de piel. "Chaqueta de piel? Quién mierdas usa eso en verano? " pensó Haruka mientras veía a Souske.

-Gracias por haber venido – dijo Haruka viendo a ambos.

Le alegraba ver a su amigo feliz, a pesar de que sabía que lo de Makoto con Yamazaki no era "serio" o al menos así se lo había hecho saber su mejor amigo, haría su mayor esfuerzo por no causarle alguna molestia. Se despidieron todos sonrientes y frescos, el largo brazo de Yamazaki rodeó los hombros de Mako mientras caminaban tranquilos, ¿Tanto miedo le daba que Makoto fuera feliz?, un sentimiento de soledad golpeó a Haruka de repente, Ya nada era como en la prepa.

Había finalizado ileso su primer año de universidad, ahora tendría más tiempo para pasar con su amigo, tal vez visitar Iwatobi. No lo sabía, todo dependía de los calendarios de sus entrenamientos y competencias. Daba vueltas sobre las cálidas sábanas, había volteado la almohada unas 10 veces, y no podía dormir más, era un domingo caluroso al que dedicaría a hacer sus tareas domésticas. Se frotó los ojos y vió que apenas eran las 7 am, se lavó rostro y dientes, y salió a trotar. Se puso de excelente humor, corrió mientras se hidrataba con su botella de agua. Mantuvo el ritmo durante mas de una hora. Todo parecía brillante y hermoso, tal vez ese día pintaría o bocetaría algo, pensó en un paisaje con tonos azules, brillantes, haciendo contraste con el dorado de la arena, pensó en los ojos aguamarina de Yamazaki. se tropezó de manera descuidada cuando imaginó los ojos de "el ogro Yamazaki" frente a él, con ese brillo casi burlón que lo caracterizaba.

-Deberías de tener cuidado Nanase - Como si fuera una broma de mal gusto de la creación, nuevamente Yamazaki estaba ahí presenciando un momento vergonzoso para el chico delfín, naturalmente Haru estaba avergonzado, el más alto le ofreció la mano, dudando Haru la tomó, Yamazaki clavó sus ojos en la delicada mano del moreno, era suave y delgada, sus dedos eran tan finos y estilizados, eran frías y extrañamente se sentía tan bien al tocarla

-Ya puedes soltarme Yamazaki – bufó Haruka

-Lo siento - los ojos de Yamazaki evitaron a Haruka. ¿Por qué desde ese día en casa de Nanase estaba tan inquieto? Por que los ojos azules lo perturbaron de esa manera? En el fondo Yamazaki quería ser amigo del moreno, así serían las cosas más fáciles con Makoto, Haruka era como la lupa de oro a la cual tenía que ser sometido, el avanzar o hacer su siguiente "movimiento con Makoto" dependía de la aprobación y visto bueno de Nanase. Lo miró de pies a cabeza. "Sigues siendo muy pequeño" pensó. Sonrió.

-¿qué es tan gracioso? – sus ojos estaban clavados en Souske.

-En que venías pensando Nanase?, tienes que cuidar tu cuerpo, no puedes lesionarte - dijo divertido, Haruka quien siempre estaba a la defensiva, ignoró lo comentado, buscó una banca en el parque para sentarse, Sou lo siguió con las manos metidas en la sudadera, también estaba corriendo.

-Estás empezando a sonar como Makoto – Haru suspiró y Sou se rió aún más fuerte.

-Puede ser que algo se me esté quedando de él. –

-Tu no puedes ser como él -

-Acaso estás celoso de que esté con Makoto? – "Ahora todo tiene sentido" pensó Souske, desde que había comenzado a salir con Makoto, Haruka los evadía, rechazaba sus invitaciones y cada vez que por alguna casualidad se topaba con el moreno, este le regalaba una mirada profunda con el ceño fruncido.

-No es eso. – Haru estiraba sus piernas y brazos, - Me retiro, hasta luego Yamazaki – se puso de pie y retomó el ritmo del trote.

-Espera Nanase. - Souske lo sujetó del hombro. De nuevo esa sensación, de nuevo esa enorme mano tocándolo, Haruka podía sentir el calor que emanaba esa mano, la mano apenas ejercía presión sobre su hombro, pero era lo suficiente como para sentirlo. -Te invito a desayunar, recuerdas que vivo cerca? – Haruka viró los ojos.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer – retiró la cálida mano de Yamazaki de su hombro.

-Entonces te ayudo a hacerlas después de desayunar – Haruka se sonrojó, Yamazaki se dio cuenta, pero se lo adjudicó a la actividad física del moreno. Sabia que Souske era persistente y no quería que Yamazaki se quejara con Makoto por rechazar su invitación.

-Tienes caballa? - preguntó tímidamente el moreno.

-No, pero podemos comprarla. - dijo Souske sonriendo, cuidaría sus movimientos con Haruka era el amigo más preciado de la persona con la que estaba saliendo. Caminaron juntos por varios minutos, Souske vivía demasiado cerca de Haruka, podía llegar caminando al departamento de Sou en 10 minutos, nunca se había interesado por él, no era su persona favorita y difícilmente lo sería, pero en ese momento tampoco lo odiaba. Compraron el pescado favorito de Haruka. Y subieron al departamento donde vivía el más alto. Estaba impecable, iluminado y hasta se sentía un ambiente agradable en el pequeño lugar.

-Es muy bonito. – dijo Haruka clavando los ojos a una pequeña figura de cristal en forma de delfín.

-Gracias - contestó Souske desde la cocina.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó el moreno.

-No, yo te invité, yo haré las cosas - Haruka recorrió el pequeño lugar curioso, una hermosa fotografía en la repisa le robó la atención, Eran Souske y Rin de pequeños, ambos sonrientes abrazados. Empezó a divagar acerca de lo mucho que habían cambiado todos, como sus caminos poco a poco se separaban más, Rei y Nagisa se irían a Kyoto a estudiar a la universidad K. Y Makoto a pesar de estar en la misma ciudad comenzaba a hacer una vida independiente, otros amigos, otra escuela, hasta salía con Souske. Le aterraba perder a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco podía depender de él para siempre.

-Yamazaki - dijo Haru mientras se acercaba a la cocina. -Quiero decirte que no me molesta que estés con Makoto, al principio tal vez si, pero ahora ya no. – Souske lo escuchaba atento mientras picaba un poco de vegetales.

-Ouch!- gimió el más alto, hizo un gesto de dolor con todo su rostro e inmediatamente sangre comenzó a brotar de su mano derecha.

-Estás bien Yamazaki? – Preguntó preocupado Haru, se acercó y vio el corte que se había hecho a lo largo del dedo, Souske lucía pálido y temblaba. "Le da miedo la sangre" pensó Haru.

-No me toques, yo lo puedo arreglar –

-Es obvio que no, déjame encargarme, voltea el rostro - dijo mientras tomaba por la barbilla a Souske, por unos segundos se miraron mutuamente, Haru se perdió en esos hermosos ojos aguamarina, estaban preciosos a pesar del miedo la mirada de Souske era hermosa, Haruka lo sabía, su piel se erizó ligeramente producto de la tierna mirada de Yamazaki "hasta los ogros tienen miedo" pensó, por un momento sintió el impulso de acariciar el rostro, se contuvo, volteó el rostro en dirección contraria a la mano herida, Haruka limpió perfectamente la herida, la desinfectó y se dio cuenta que no era tan profunda, colocó una bandita. -Ya estás listo - una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. – Ahora déjame terminar de cocinar –

-Yo lo puedo hacer – espetó el más alto.

-Lo sé, pero no se que tan bueno eres en la cocina, no me arriesgaré. – Souske frunció el seño. Haruka terminó de cocinar, Souske puso la mesa, sirvió café para dos, pan y un poco de fruta. Comieron en silencio durante varios minutos, no sabía de qué hablar, o como dirigirse a Nanase.

-Cómo empezaste a salir con Makoto? – Preguntó el moreno. Ya sabía la versión de Makoto, ahora quería escuchar la de Yamazaki.

-Hum, pues antes de mudarme a Tokio, después del festival comenzamos a escribirnos, perdimos contacto en cuanto entramos a la universidad y meses después yo lo invité al cine, al parecer hubo química, la verdad me la pasé muy bien a su lado, lo demás es historia – Haru escuchaba atento la historia de Souske, ese brillo que tenía en los ojos mientras hablaba de Makoto le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien. -Y tu por que no sales con nadie?-

-Por que no.- Contestó seco

-Te puedo presentar a algunas amigas – dijo con coquetería Souske.

-No, gracias. –

-Para ser alguien a quien le gusta el pop americano eres muy seco. – dijo Souske moviendo negativamente la cabeza, Haruka se puso rojo, las únicas personas que sabían de sus gustos musicales culposos eran sus amigos. -Y no te preocupes, Makoto no me dijo nada, el otro día en el súper- "cuando me ignoraste" pensó –escuché la música que salía de tus audífonos.- le regaló una dulce mirada a Nanase, las orbes azules de Haru brillaban para él, sólo para él, contempló el rostro sonrojado de Haruka, sus labios contra sus dientes mordiéndose ansiosamente. Un silencio infinito se creó entre ambos. No sabía que pasaba y eso desesperaba a Souske.

-Y tu qué escuchas? - preguntó Haruka

-Rock – Haru no se sorprendió siempre pensó un aura de "bad boy" rodeaba a Yamazaki, razón numero uno por la cual se preocupó cuando empezó a salir con el inocente de Makoto.

-Supongo que va contigo- Haru bebió de su café al terminar la oración, Souske arqueó una ceja.

-Y contigo va el pop ? – Haru encogió los hombros sin tomarle importancia al comentario. Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, Haruka se ofreció a lavar la loza utilizada mientras seguían platicando.

-Gracias por la comida –

-Gracias por la compañía Nanase, deberíamos repetirlo –

-Si es con Makoto por mí está bien - dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta para salir. Una bella sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Haruka mientras salía del hogar de Souske. "Tal vez Nanase no es tan malo" pensó Yamazaki mientras cerraba la puerta.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Sirenas Y Rock

Saludos, les dejo el tercer cap de "Speed and Friction"

Free! no me pertenece.

 **"Sirenas y Rock"**

"faltaban 5 minutos para las 12, sentía su aliento golpear mi rostro mientras me pedía la última pieza de la noche arrodillado frente a mí, era tan hermoso, sus enormes brazos contra mi cuerpo, hundiéndose, rasgándome, su voz despedazando mi paciencia, era el príncipe más hermoso que mis ojos contemplaran jamás, corrí despavorido, pronto me convertiría en sirena de nuevo, al menos eso me dijo mi hada madrina"

Haruka despertó en medio de la noche, confundido, "QUE MIERDAS ACABO DE SOÑAR" pensó mientras se metía en la regadera.

Ya no era el ogro Yamazaki.

Para empezar, si, tal vez haya SouMako en la historia, pero el fanfic terminará en SouHaru, en fin, les dejo el tercer cap. :)

Yamazaki caminaba como el puto amo del universo, tenía en sus manos los boletos de su banda favorita "Nada puede arruinar mi día" pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la estación del tren, estaba un poco cansado por que recién había terminado su jornada laborar de medio tiempo en el café sin embargo lucía radiante, fresco, como si acaba de despertar de una siesta de 12 hrs seguidas. Todo lo tenía planeado, había reservado en un lugar bonito para llevar después del concierto a Makoto, una botella de champagne, en su mente había planeado todo, no había cosa que intentara hacer que no le saliera bien, tenía suerte, inteligencia y había sido bendecido por todas las deidades del universo con un físico que parecía hecho a mano por los mismo ángeles, estaba en su genética, sus ojos eran del color perfecto entre el cielo y los mares, su piel de porcelana y una sonrisa que podía darle un sentido a la vida de cualquier alma miserable que se atreviera a enfrentarse a la hermosa mirada de Yamazaki.

A pesar de ser hora pico encontró lugar en el tren mismo lugar que cedió momentos después a una anciana, se bajó en la estación que lo conectaba con el departamento de Mako, los vecinos lo conocían, saludó amablemente a las personas a su paso, tocó el timbre, La sonrisa cálida de Mako se asomó inmediatamente por la puerta.

-Adelante –

-Mako, hay algo que quiero decirte dijo – mientras besaba en la mejilla al castaño. Lo rodeó con sus brazos -Todo está bien? - preguntó intrigado, Makoto se veía ansioso, lo sabía por que aún no respondía a su abrazo.

-Si, bueno… este… me iré el fin de semana a Iwatobi, mis hermanos se gradúan de la escuela, pasaré una semana allá.. me preguntaba si.. quisieras ir conmigo – Souske respiró profundamente, recordó que no podía tomarse unos días en el trabajo y además necesitaba el dinero.

-Lo siento Makoto, no puedo ir a Iwatobi -

-No te preocupes, solo quería invitarte, sabes que no lo nuestro no es formal, tampoco te sientas presionado - Makoto hundía su rostro avergonzado en el cuello de Souske. -Qué me querías decir? –

-No nada, - Souske no mencionó nada acerca del concierto, no quería que Makoto se sintiera comprometido a quedarse, al final de cuentas se trataba de su familia, tampoco pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por la idea de no ir con él.

-Quieres ir a cenar Souske -

-Si - contestó mientras ponía una de sus mejores sonrisas en el rostro, caminaron a la par, parecían parte del elenco de algún drama famoso, robaban miradas y suspiros, cuadras después Makoto sujeto a Souske del brazo, le gustaba, le gustaba como olía, le gustaba su sonrisa, esos gestos cuando disfrutaba de una buena comida, Sou acarició la melena oliva y salieron hacia un restaurant cercano a la estación del tren, apenas iniciaba la semana, al parecer Makoto tomaría el tren el miércoles, trató de disfrutar lo más que pudo ese día con Makoto, se disculpó anticipadamente por no poder ir a dejarlo a la estación "Está bien, no hay problema" dijo Makoto besándolo a los labios. Ese día caminó un poco decepcionado al tren, obviamente las cosas no salieron como el lo quería, de regresó en el tren estaba saturado, la gente se aproximaba una contra la otra en una mezcla de gritos, calor y sudor, "es horrible", se sintió sofocado por un momento observó una delgada figura llena de sufrimiento ser oprimida entre un caballete y un señor obeso. Sintió ganas de carcajearse al ver el rostro de Haruka, lleno de sufrimiento, su rostro decía "quiero morir a como dé lugar", como pudo se coló más cerca, quería ver el sufrimiento en alta definición, apreciar al pequeño delfín en su momento de agonía. Souske parecía divertirse de lo lindo. Haruka sudaba y una parte del caballete se encontraba hundida en su costilla derecha ocasionando un gesto de dolor que a ojos de Souske parecía divertido, con la mano libre se sujetaba como podía del tubo del tren. El señor obeso se encontraba pegado a un costado del cuerpo del moreno, aprovechando el menor movimiento para rozar las caderas de Haru con su ingle. Souske arqueó una ceja al ver las intenciones del señor, una enorme mochila pendía del brazo de Haruka por lo que no podía moverse, Souske se acercó a la parte trasera del señor, casi en el oído del pervertido con sobrepeso preguntó.

-Nanase, te encuentras bien? -, el cuerpo del señor obeso se tensó al ser descubierto en medio de su acoso y se separó del cuerpo de Haru quien veía con ojos de agradecimiento a Yamazaki.

-Si gracias – Aún no hay una tonalidad de rojo para describir el rostro de Haruka en ese momento. El señor obeso abrió espacio alejándose de Haruka. Yamazaki le quitó la mochila a Haru. -No tenías por que hacerlo – dijo quejándose el más pequeño.

-Nanase tienes que tener un poco más de malicia, no todas las personas son buenas como Makoto - Souske se colocó de manera estratégica para rodear a Haru, quedando frente a él, observó el delicado rostro de Haruka, sus labios pequeños y gruesos, el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor y un rubor carmín en las mejillas, se mordió los labios, no dijo nada más. avanzaron en silencio durante las siguientes estaciones, poco a poco se vaciaba más el tren, al final lograron salir al exterior. Haruka sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Agradeció a dios cuando llegaron a su estación, se separó rápidamente de Souske.

-Ya puedes darme mis cosas - dijo seco Nanase.

-Apenas y puedes con el caballete, no creo que puedas subir los 4 pisos de tu edificio con todo eso, - hizo un movimiento con la mano señalando el gran tamaño del caballete. -A todo esto ¿por qué traes un caballete, no se supone que estás de vacaciones?–

-Fui a pintar unas cosas, era necesario que lo llevara - dijo mientras avanzaba.

-Qué pintaste? -

-Unas cosas.- Haruka se había resignado a la compañía de Yamazaki, vio el rostro de molestia de Souske con su última respuesta, respiró profundamente -Habrá una exposición universitaria el fin de semana - dijo mirando al suelo.

-Suena bien –

-Si quieres puedes ir –

-A que hora es y en donde?

-Estará todo el dia sábado, habrán 2 cuadros míos y unas fotografías. – Souske recordó acerca de los boletos que traía en el bolsillo de la chamarra.

-Que harás después de la exposición - Sería una lástima no ir al concierto, recordó la última vez que desayunó con Nanase. "No estuvo nada mal" a decir verdad se la había pasado muy bien con él.

-Nada, supongo que regresar a mi casa a dormir - dijo sin mucho interés.

-Qué te parece si voy en la tarde a tu exposición y después vamos a un concierto-

-concierto de qué? - dijo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento

-Tú no preguntes y ven conmigo -

-Si, pero yo pago mi boleto -

-Ya los tengo, no será necesario -

-Quieres cenar algo? – preguntó Haruka desde la cocina.

-Gracias pero no, acabo de cenar con Makoto- Haruka pudo apreciar la sonrisa que tenía Souske cuando mencionó a su amigo. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Se lavó la cara para limpiarse el sudor y sirvió 2 vasos de té helado.

-Gracias por rescatarme del pervertido - dijo mientras le daba el vaso a Souske.

-Me pregunto hasta dónde hubiera llegado si no hubiera estado ahí?- dijo burlándose.

-Tampoco te tomes mucha importancia, si no me movia era por la cantidad de cosas que llevaba - gruño el moreno mientras se desparramaba en su sofá.

-Bueno entonces… el sábado - Se despidió Souske con una palmada en la espalda de Haruka. Nanase durmió como Ángel esa noche, sin soñar con príncipes u ogros.

La semana trascurrió sin mucha relevancia para Haruka, dedicó sus días en la mañana a someterse a sádicos entrenamientos de natación y por las tardes a terminar los cuadros en los que estaba trabajando, no tenía tantas expectativas acerca de la exposición por que habría mucho más cuadros además de los suyos, recordó su última escena vergonzosa que presenció Yamazaki, definitivamente dios conspiraba en su contra y cada que lo hacía Yamazaki estaba de testigo de todas y cada una de las sandeces que le sucedían. Sabia que Makoto estaría en Iwatobi el fin de semana, Haruka tenía la teoría de que había una parvada de cuervos volando con violencia en su interior, a veces se tranquilizaban, pero cuando se trataba de Yamazaki, emprendían un vuelo violento ocasionando que dijera idioteces o que enfatizara las que le sucedían al momento. "Malditos cuervos" pensó el viernes por la mañana mientras flotaba contemplando el techo de la alberca, su entrenador parecía tener la misión de extraer todas las fuerzas del cuerpo de Nanase, drenar hasta la última gota de la juvenil energía y vigor del moreno y al final de los entrenamientos no quedara nada más que dolor en su cuerpo. Llegó por fin el día tan deseado por Haruka, con ello iniciarían las vacaciones "reales" pensaba Haruka, ya que las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones las había dedicado enteramente a su proyecto en la exposición y entrenamientos, al fin tendría una pausa para zanganear. Le había mandado a Yamazaki la dirección de la galería con anticipación quien juraba estar ahí a las 6 pm. Él llego a las 5 ya que a pesar de no estar involucrado en la organización, le habían solicitado que el presentara sus obras. Casi eran las 7 y no había rastro de Souske en la galería, lo buscaba insistentemente con sus ojos, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte "Imbécil Yamazaki" pensaba una y otra vez, dieron las 8, Haruka tomó su bolso y agradeció a los organizadores con la promesa de que volvería a participar si se le solicitaran. Salió de la galería caminando con lentitud, los cuervos graznaban burlonamente en su interior.

-Nanaseeee!- El buen Yamazaki lo sujetó del hombro, los cuervos iniciaron un vuelo agresivo en su interior. Cerró los ojos ante el tacto del mas alto.

-Hola-

-Perdona Nanase, en el café no llegaba la persona que me iba a relevar y tuve que quedarme más tiempo – Haruka volteó viéndolo a los ojos – de verdad lo siento – Souske clavó sus gemas aguamarina en las azules de Nanase, se contemplaron durante algunos segundos.

-Está bien, no hay problema – "malditos cuervos" pensó Haruka mientras abrazaba su estómago intentando calmar esa furia que se desataba en su interior, con un volcán en erupción, como un iceberg despedazándose poco a poco . Yamazaki parecía cansado, el sudor de su frente indicaba que venia corriendo, sin perder el porte, se limpió la frente en un gesto que a Haruka se le antojó sensual. -Ten – dijo Haruka entregando una botella de agua nueva.

-Gracias Nanase - bebió un poco de agua – el concierto es a las 9, podemos ir al lugar o quieres hacer algo antes –

-No está bien, si quieres vamos - se dirigieron a la estación más cercana después de transbordar en 2 ocasiones y con la promesa de que "no faltaba mucho" llegaron a un pequeño lugar. Entregaron los tickets en la entrada, el lugar estaba lleno, los oídos de Nanase zumbaban por lo fuerte de la música, el calor era agobiante. Souske despareció por unos momentos, regresó con dos pintas en sus manos.

-la banda que vine a ver empezará a las 9, podemos buscar un lugar en la barra mientras esperamos – gritó Yamazaki a su oído mientras le daba un vaso de cerveza.

-Está bien - Haruka dio un trago a la cerveza, Yamazaki lo vio por el rabillo del ojos.

-Y cómo te fue en la exposición –

-Bien, de hecho se vendieron mis cuadros –

-eso es muy bueno Nanase, quiere decir que tienes talento –

-Hay personas que opinan lo contrario - dijo dando el último trago a su cerveza. -Pero no me importa hago lo que me gusta - esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Souske regresó una similar. otra ronda.

-Y bien Haruka, hasta cuando estarás soltero? –

-Ya te dije que no está en mis planes tener pareja por el momento –

-eres una persona muy complicada, deberías divertirte más a menudo, vives bajo estrés constante –

-Justo ahora me estoy divirtiendo – Souske rio mientras veía a Haruka recargado en la barra, su cabello caía con delicadeza cubriéndole el ojo derecho, tan negro, tan brillante, lucía sedoso y casi juraba que olía rico.

-Debo decir que no me la estoy pasando nada mal - movió sus ojos al escenario. Una ronda más. Ya casi eran las 10 pm y no salía la banda, Haruka sentía el calor recorrerle el rostro. A pesar de un lleno completo en el club no se sentía sofocado como generalmente le sucedía cuando se encontraba en medio de multitudes. Mordió ligeramente el vaso de cartón. Las luces eran brillantes, los reflectores se encendieron iluminando el escenario, la música era agresiva, pero sonaba bien, Yamazaki veía a la banda recargado en la barra con expectación, sus labios se movían ligeramente cantando la canción con la que abrieron. "Malditos cuervos" Haruka lo miraba absorto las luces jugueteaban alrededor de Sou, sus ojos brillaban con pa pupila dilatada y sus dedos inquietos seguían el ritmo de la batería. Una ronda más. Había más gente que momentos antes. Oficialmente Haruka había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cervezas había bebido. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la música, ahora era un poco más suave había desaparecido la ansiedad que sentía que se lo iba a devorar horas antes. Sintió la enorme mano de Souske tomarlo por el brazo guiándolo hacia la multitud.

-Ya van a empezar a tocar- nuevamente casi pegado a su oído, Haruka sentía el aliento del mas alto azotar con violencia su piel, se abstuvo de responder, se dejó guiar, seducido por la enorme figura, por los bellos ojos aguamarina. Escucharon la banda durante casi veinte minutos, los labios de Souske se movían con suavidad pronunciando todas y cada una de la palabras de las canciones, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Yamazaki- dijo sujetándolo por el brazo.

-Qué pasa Nanase? - dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Clavó sus pupilas en los preciosos ojos azules de Nanase, las delgadas manos tomaron su quijada con suavidad, aproximándose hacia él, los delgados labios lo apresaron con delicadeza, Souske simplemente lo abrazó asiéndolo hacia el, hundiendo sus enormes manos en la cintura de Nanase, su sabor era intoxicante, su piel suave, su cabello más sedoso de lo que había pensado y su calor rodeaba todo su cuerpo ocasionado un cataclismo en su interior. Nunca Yamazaki Souske había sentido algo así.

bien: ha terminado el tercer capitulo. ya saben, mentadas de madre, y comentarios por review, gracias a las personas que comentaron los caps anteriores. les mando un beso.


	4. Felices por siempre

Free! no me pertenece.

 **"Y vivieron felices por siempre... o eso pensaban"**

De la cintura a la Nuca, ese fue el viaje de las manos de Yamazaki acariciando la fuerte espalda de Nanase, Dioses! Que el cara de póquer sabia besar, sus delgados labios se imponían tratando de llevar el ritmo del beso. "No en mi turno" pensó Yamazaki. Las manos de Nanase ahora estaban en las presillas del pantalón del más alto. El sabor de la cerveza intensificaba el beso, las luces, su banda favorita de fondo, todo era casi poético, Nanase cerraba los ojos con fuerza, temía abrirlos y ver el rostro de Yamazaki lleno de asco, las manos jugueteando con su piel indicaban lo contrario.

Y Yamazaki lo supo. Todo eso era fascinante.

El aire le faltaba al más alto, siendo honestos había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que había probado los besos del nanador estilo libre no quería pero tuvo que separar su rostro para tomar un poco de aire. Los ojos de Haru lo miraban con expectación mientras respiraba con la boca entreabierta, apenas y tomo una bocanada de aire y volvió a los labios de Haru que parecían impacientes por un poco más, su lengua, su sabor, su saliva, las delgadas manos dejando a un lado el pudor y sujetándolo por el cuello, Yamazaki ardía, gritos, ovaciones, una guitarra en un solo que parecía infinito. Haruka quería ser devorado por el ogro Yamazaki.

Se separaron nuevamente.

-Lo siento Yamazaki - fue lo último que dijo Haruka mientras se perdía entre la multitud. No pudo avanzar siquiera unos diez metros cuando cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-Ven, estás muy ebrio - dijo Yamazaki mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarlo.

-Estoy bien - se puso de pie sujetándose de la mano de Souske, "Qué mierdas acabo de hacer", dijo mientras veía la risa burlona frente de si.

-Seguro que estás bien?. –

-Si Yamazaki -

Caminaron hacia la salida en un sepulcral silencio. El corazón latía tan rápido como su estilo libre y los cuervos rasgaban sus entrañas, el calor subía por lo frente y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dentro de un taxi con Yamazaki gritando fuera de él. Como pudo subió a su departamento, se desplomó en su sofá mientras se acariciaba los labios recreando el sabor de Souske. Esa noche Haruka soñó con el príncipe Yamazaki.

"Entonces el príncipe buscó a lo largo y ancho de la isla a la persona que calzara el delicado zapato, yo, como era una sirena solo podía ver desde la playa, el apuesto príncipe lloró noches eternas a la orilla del mar mientras que lo contemplaba desde el océano, un día me acerqué a él, -ese zapato es mío – le dije desde la orilla,"

Cuando Yamazaki fue abandonado (por que así había sido, Haruka lo había dejado solo en medio de la noche subiéndose al primer taxi en el tuvo la oportunidad) después de tremendo beso apasionado se dirigió a su departamento, caminó tratando de analizar las cosas, no podía, no podía hacerlo sólo, necesitaba el apoyo de su gurú Rin. "Maldición Rin contesta" decía mientras marcaba con insistencia.

-Que mierdas quieres Sou, son las 5 am-

-Abre Skype que las llamadas internaciones son muy caras- dijo y colgó, estaba sentado en la sala cambiado y bañado. Como un rayo rin le envió la solicitud para una video llamada atendiendo el llamado de su amigo, Souske tenía un vaso con agua en la mano.

-Que pasó, mierda Souske a quien mataste, - dijo el pelirrojo percatándose de el sudor en la frente del moreno.

-Besé a Nanase – dijo seco, sin más, como si escupiendo esa frase se deshiciera del torbellino de emociones que sentía. Rin se frotó el rostro con frustración

-MIERDA SOUSKE piensas follarte a todos mis amigos?, te golpeó, estás bien? No es por nada, pero Haru tiene un puño poderoso – Matsuoka se rascaba la melena. -MAKO! – gritó el pelirrojo cubriéndose la boca, como si de repente hubiera tenido la revelación más importante del universo. Yamazaki seguía ahí frente a él, viendo directamente hacia a la computadora con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya lo sé –

Rin se frotó el puente de la nariz, respiró profundamente.

-Yamazaki Souske, eres el imbécil más grande del mundo-

-Lo sé, rin, pero no pude detenerme fue grandioso. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa Yamazaki.

-Lo que menos que quiero es tener en la cabeza es la imagen de mis dos mejores amigos besándose -

-Gracias por escucharme Rin-

-Sou, arregla tu drama marica, de lo contrario juro que tomo el primer vuelo a Tokio para molerte a golpes si me entero que alguno de los dos salió mal, ellos son mis amigos también - dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos a modo de amenaza.

-Tu eres el más marica, aunque no seas gay – Rin le regaló una mirada furiosa y cerró la conversación.

Los domingos son los días favoritos de muchas personas, se curan la resaca, abandonan habitaciones de moteles dejando a un desconocido atrás, van al templo de su elección a pedir por su alma pecadora o simplemente disfrutan un día completo rodeado de la familia. El caso de Nanase no era ese, si bien, acudía ocasionalmente a templos budistas, nunca había follado con alguien desconocido, en realidad nunca había follado, su vida sexual era tan divertida como comer avena con agua y tampoco tenía familia en Tokio. Nanase despertó por que su vejiga ya no podía más, con una resaca tan épica como sus batallas con Rin, su lengua pegada al paladar y el estómago con una sensación por demás desagradable, corrió hacia el escusado buscando vaciar sus entrañas en la blanca porcelana. Ese día paso casi 4 horas en la bañera. "Benditas vacaciones de verano" pensó avergonzado como un niño que se come el postre antes del plato fuerte por no aguantar la tentación. yacía en la bañera con el cuerpo arrugado, deseó regresar a sus entrenamientos, deseó por un momento tener algo que hacer para no pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Error.

Yamazaki era entrañable, a su manera, pero lo era.

Resignado casi al medio día salió de la bañera después de confesarle al agua lo que había sucedido y rogándole que el aroma de Souske no se desprendiera de su cuerpo. Escuchó el timbre de su departamento, lejano y estridente. Se colocó sus pijamas más suaves y fue hacia la puerta.

-Nanase - dijo la voz grave desde el otro lado de la puerta. Haru se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha. -Ya te escuché, no es necesario que finjas que no estás- el cuerpo de Souske se deslizó sobre la puerta.

-Yamazaki –

-¿Me vas a invitar a pasar?

-No – Haruka se desplomó sobre el suelo, quedando sentado frente a la puerta.

-Te traje tu bolso, recuerdas que lo dejaste en el recinto?- "Mierda" pensó Haru mientrasse mordía el pulgar derecho.

-Puedes dejarlo en el buzón –

-No lo creo, no entra –

-Bueno, déjalo frente a la puerta –

-Con que eres del tipo que tira la piedra y esconde la mano Nanase? - Haruka se imaginó la risa burlona en el rostro de Yamazaki, se puso colorado. -No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me dejes hablar contigo- se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya estamos hablando-

-Nanase, por favor.- Haruka dudó por un momento, se acercó hacia la puerta, dio la espalda y se sentó respaldándose de la puerta.

-Perdoname Souske, la cagué, lo siento, por favor vete - hundió su rostro avergonzado en sus rodillas. No hubo respuesta por parte de Yamazaki, se imaginó a Haru envuelto en un velo de ansiedad, mordiéndose los labios en busca de sosiego, "esos labios" pensó mientras suspiraba.

-No me moveré Nanase – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Y lo cumplió, la primera hora fue de absoluto silencio por parte de ambos, a veces Souske saludaba a los vecinos de Nanase, ruidos de automóviles, sirenas de patrullas, solo eso. Llegó un momento donde pesó que Haruka se había quedado dormido.

Nanase por su parte seguía en la misma posición, con las rodillas rodeadas por sus brazos y el mentón recargado en ellas.

-Nanase –

-Uh?-

-Te acuerdas cuando competimos en relevos?-

-Cómo olvidarlo, ganamos por mucho –

-Cuando te vi nadar por primera vez, sentí mucho miedo por que eras mucho mejor que yo,-

-No es para tanto –

-Si lo es, tienes mucho talento Nanase –

-Cuando regresaste a Iwatobi, sentí muchos celos cuando supe que estarías en Samezuka con Rin- Souske arqueó una ceja, el gusanito de la curiosidad en su pecho despertaba.

-Por qué?-

-Por que Rin es mi amigo-

-Nanase, debes dejar de ser posesivo con tus amigos-

-Lo sé –

-Y por qué con los otros no eres así - dijo haciendo referencia a Rei y Nagisa.

-Con ellos es diferente, es como si vinieran en combo, no sé, que Nagisa y Rei estén juntos es algo tan natural como que salga el sol o la luna- dijo tranquilo Haruka.

-Y ahora que piensas de mi –

-Me agradas más ahora -

-Tu también me agradas más ahora – Haruka no pudo apreciar la bella sonrisa de Yamazaki en ese momento. -Nanase, me muero de hambre – dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda sobre la puerta. La simple presencia de Yamazaki ahora, significaba mucho para Haru, no sabia que decirle, o como iniciar un diálogo saludable con él. se sentía avergonzado y un poco desgastado emocionalmente, había pensado en él desde que abrió los ojos, y ya no quedaba fuerza para confrontarlo.

-Pues ve a tu casa o algún lugar –

-Nanase –

-Qué –

-Te arrepientes –

-no. – contestó Haru para después exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Yo tampoco- Una esperanza, un rayo de luz en medio de la noche, un vuelo de cuervos en el interior de Nanase, la ansiedad lo mataba.

Souske chasqueó la lengua en respuesta. Estaba a punto de cumplirse la segunda hora desde que estaban así. Haru respiró profundamente, se encomendó a todas las deidades que el politeísmo Nipón le permitió y como si estuviera a punto de cometer un ataque suicida, se puso de pie sin hacer mucho ruido, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta. Souske cayó abruptamente al suelo quedando con la cabeza en los pies del nadador.

-Nanase - dijo clavando desde el suelo sus preciosos ojos sobre Haru, estaba adorable. En respuesta Haru sintió los colores elevarse en su rostro, quería huir, quería correr a algún lugar lejano o simplemente quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento, ofreció su mano para que se levantara, Sou aceptó sonriente la mano de Haruka, lo acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración golpear su frente.

-Estás adorable – "mierda lo pensé o lo dije" se recriminó Souske con desesperación. Se puso de pie en un solo movimiento, ahora el que quería ser eliminado de la faz de la tierra era él. caminó nervioso hacia la cocina de Nanase mientras se reía histéricamente rascándose la cabeza. ¡Como podía él, Yamazaki Souske perder la postura! Haru lo observaba invadir su sagrada cocina en estado de shock por lo que había escuchado, movimientos de ollas, las puertas de refrigerador, el agua hirviendo sobre la estufa se escuchaban como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia, el seguía congelado en la sala mientras Souske parecía un demonio de Tasmania en la cocina. En algún punto Haruka terminó sentado en su comedor mientras escuchaba sus latidos hacer eco en su pecho. No tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo.

-Ten - dijo Souske poniendo un plato sobre la mesa. Comieron en silencio contemplando sus platos.

-No está mal - fue Haruka el que rompió el silencio.

Haruka lavó la loza mientras Souske veía el televisor apagado. Observó la cámara en la repisa, no quería decir nada más.

-Tómame una foto - pidió Souske mientras veía a Haruka por el reflejo de la televisión.

-Como quieras - contestó tragándose los nervios que lo invadían. Buscó su cámara, buscó el mejor lente para las condiciones de iluminación, -Quieres así?- Souske arqueó una ceja.

-Quiero como se te haga más apropiado - dijo con media sonrisa torcida. Haruka se sonrojó. Vio al mas alto a través del lente, "pareces un maldito profesional" pensó contemplando la pose natural del Souske, sentado recargando un codo en las piernas y la otra acomodando el cabello hacia atrás con los ojos aguamarina brillando hacia la cámara. Flash.

-Sonríe - flash. – Acomódate de otra manera, levanta el mentón - Haruka daba las órdenes con naturalidad, -así no, sonríe mostrando los dientes, como si fueras feliz –

-Soy feliz en este momento, esta es mi cara de felicidad - dijo ampliando la sonrisa. Flash.

Diez regaños y como 50 flashes después, terminó la sesión de Souske. Haruka colocó la cámara en la mesa y la ansiedad regresó.

-De que quieres hablar Souske- dijo hundiendo sus brazos en un cojín.

-¡Del proceso electoral, obvio! -

-No es necesario que seas tan sarcástico - Haru se dejó caer en el sofá. -No sé, estaba ebrio – trató de justificarse,

-Nanase te suena la frase "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"-

-A qué quieres llegar? - la voz de Souske era una verdadera tortura, y Haruka como buen masoquista, lo escuchaba atento.

-En primera, diablos! Eres tú Nanase, ¡Tú Maldita sea! – Haruka sintió su orgullo ser despedazado con es última frase. Se hizo un ovillo en el sofá abrazó el cojín con fuerzas, por lo menos así descargaría la presión que sentía.

-Tan poca cosa me crees? –

-Cómo le haces para interpretar todo a tu conveniencia Nanase, y la respuesta es no, por supuesto que no eres poca cosa, no soy del tipo de persona que se deja arrastrar por las circunstancias, lo sabes – Sou se echó la cabeza hacia atrás – A lo que quiero llegar es que pude haberme detenido, pude haberte frenado, decirte que no, alejarte o alejarme, pero no, lo disfruté ¡Maldita sea! Se sintió bien, tan malditamente bien. Haruka buscó con los ojos a Yamazaki. Sus labios estaban rojos y sus dedos se hundían en el sofá.

-Fue mi culpa, lo siento – Haruka sintió la enorme mano de Souske hundirse en su cabello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Bueno, creo que ya te dije lo que planeaba, hablaré con Makoto, le diré las cosas que sucedieron y buscaré la mejor manera de solucionarlo. Me retiro tengo que ir a trabajar - remató mientras revolvía la negra cabellera de Haruka quien lo seguía clavando sus ojos en la fuerte espalda de Yamazaki.

Yamazaki salió por su cuenta, se puso sus audífonos escuchó un poco de música, se los quitó, había redactado 10 correos diferentes desde que había salido del departamento de Haruka pero no podía enviar ninguno ya que no los consideraba apropiado, pensó en Haruka en pijamas se le antojaba tierno, masticó goma de mascar dos minutos después la tiró, se volvió a poner sus audífonos, cando salió del metro en la estación cercana a su trabajo, tomó valor. Hizo una llamada con su móvil.

Las cosas con Mako habían estallado como una bomba, lo supo por Haru y Souske el mismo día con Haru por teléfono y Souske en persona en un café. Mako se puso de pie dejando a Souske detrás de si con el rostro lleno de vergüenza, le dolió y pensó que su destino era morir virgen. Bebió mucho, se distanció de ambos durante dos meses, tiempo doloroso para los tres pero más para Haruka, que no tenía respuesta de las llamadas y mensajes que le enviaba a Makoto, inició el tercer semestre de su carrera sin ánimos de vivir ni ganas de nada, pintó a Mako de niño, Mako con Nagisa y Rei, Pintó a Rin, fue y vino de Iwatobi, fue y vino de Osaka, le lloró Rin por Skype, lloró con Nagisa y con Rei odiándose por herir a su mejor amigo, se sentía la peor escoria del universo y todas las noches antes de dormir veía las fotos que le había tomado a Souske, soñaba con príncipes y cuentos de hadas, su único consuelo era el agua, entrenaba todos los días hasta que no podía más. Haruka se sentía más solo que nunca, La ansiedad, estrés, mala alimentación, lo habían llevado a colapsar dramáticamente durante sus clases de arte moderno.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó Mako, lo veía abrir los ojos.

-Mako – susurró Haruka desde la cama del hospital.

-Bien campeón, tienes anemia, lo lograste, si querías morir hay maneras mas efectivas de hacerlo – Dijo molesto Makoto mientras veía el delgado cuerpo de Nanase, su pérdida de peso era más que evidente. Le dolió ver el estado de su amigo. -A partir de mañana, me mudaré a tu departamento, hasta que recuperes el peso que perdiste -

-Perdóname Makoto - dijo Haru con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intentó moverse pero la aguja en su antebrazo se lo impidió. Makoto suspiró.

-Haru, toda la vida he estado a tu lado, no pensaba dejarte, solo necesitaba tiempo, sabes, fue muy confuso y doloroso, pero ya estoy bien, no soy tan débil como lo piensas, distanciarnos era lo mejor al menos en ese momento-

-Lo amas? –

-Ya no - dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa. -Pero me debes una, una muy muy grande, por tu culpa subí 5 kilos, tanto helado y pastel en medio de la decepción amorosa no son buenos - haru rió con lágrimas en los ojos. La cálida mano de Tachibana le acariciaba su afilado rostro, le besó una mejilla.

-Y tu lo amas –

-No lo sé –

-Eres un idiota Haru -dijo sonriendo Makoto.

-Te quiero Mako –

-Yo te quiero a ti -

Habían dado de alta al debilucho Nanase el mismo día del colapso, recibió llamadas de todo Iwatobi y Samezuka, su colapso había sido el tema del momento en las redes sociales de los Samezukas e Iwatobianos.

Souske consideró ya era tiempo para regresar a territorios Harunianos, mierda! Sus días en lo últimos dos meses habían sido nublados y confusos. No había día donde no pensara en Haru en pijamas, supo que fue a Iwatobi y por Momo supo que había ganado una competencia a finales de verano. Mientras que "el rubiecito" le contó que estaba muy mal por lo que había pasado. Había pensado en las diferentes maneras de volver a ver a Nanase, las casualidades no estaban de su parte y no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de ir a su universidad. Souske supo por Rin del colapso de Nanase, ese mismo día fue al hospital y al llegar le había dicho la enfermera que lo habían dado de alta, que solo había sido un desmayo.

Se vio en el reflejo de su celular dos veces antes de tocar, comprobó que no estuviera transpirado y tocó el timbre.

-Souske - el que había abierto era Makoto.

-Makoto, puedo pasar, cómo has estado?

-Bien muchas gracias -Contestó sonriendo Makoto. Cuando Sou entró vio a Haruka recostado en el sofá con un plato de frutas, pijamas, siempre pijamas "acaso no tendrá otra ropa" pensó Souske. Nanase casi se atora con una uva cuando contempló a Sou frente a él.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien- tosió dos veces.

-Voy a la tienda quieren algo?- preguntó Makoto mientras salía del departamento.

-No gracias- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué no contestabas mis mensajes? –

-No recibí nada –

-¿Y los correos? ¿Los inbox de Facebook? ¿Whatsapps? – Haruka respiró profundamente.

-Makoto es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, no estaba listo para verte, aunque lo deseara, aún no era tiempo-

-¿Ya es tiempo ahora? – Haru sonrió ligeramente.

-No lo sé, ¿Tú qué opinas? –

-Tómate tu tiempo - dijo pellizcando la mejilla del moreno. -te veo muy delgado –

-Tengo anemia. - se mordió los labios – no había estado comiendo bien –

-Acaso quieres morir Nanase? – bufó molesto. -Eres un atleta de alto rendimiento, debes cuidar tu cuerpo-Souske sonaba preocupado y autoritario.

-Bueno, al menos me suspendieron las prácticas hasta que recupere mi peso, ya no lo aguantaba-

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora? – Haruka lo miró confuso. -Vamos Nanase, no puedes destruir Chernóbil y fingir que nada sucedió ¡Hablo de nosotros maldita sea!-

-Nosotros.. -repitió Haruka con los ojos abiertos, Souske tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas -Te estás declarando Yamazaki?- preguntó Haruka con un rostro lleno de arrogancia. Levantando una ceja y llevando a su boca una uva.

-Eres un idiota Nanase – se dejó caer a un lado de él, tomó una uva del plato de Haru. -No te sientas tan especial- rodeó con su brazo a Haru, besó su mejilla con timidez. -Paso por tí el sábado a las 2 - se puso de pie y salió del departamento de Nanase -Y por favor, espero verte con algo más que con pijamas - se despidió con una bella sonrisa dejando detrás de sí a Nanase ruborizado.

 _Saludos: este es el cuarto capitulo. espero que lo hayan disfrutando, en este no hubo torpezas por parte de Haru, *sniff*_

 _por otra parte, hice el capitulo de esta forma, por que quería evitar el drama del fin de la era Soumako en este fic y dar inicio al_

 _duro y sensual SouHaru. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. nos vemos la siguiente semana._

-.


	5. Mermaid Sashimi

Que Haruka Nanase, nuestro amado Haru-chan sintiera algo de carácter romántico hacia alguien era algo mitológico, lo supo en el momento en que el sábado después de la visita de Souske ante los ojos divertidos de Makoto le sirvió jugo a su cereal o cuando el distraído nadador mientras pintaba un cuadro terminaba con un largo suspiro y contemplaba la ventaba en búsqueda de algo más. La única experiencia que Haru tenía en el ámbito amoroso fue el corto crush que sintió en la secundaria por Ikuya, quien erea energético y tenía complejo de hermano menor, se besaban de piquito en los vestidores, pero en cuanto terminaron los relevos se murió su amor de secundaria, sin embargo esto era algo grande, aún Haruka no podía entender las magnitudes de lo que sucedía en su interior, sentía que sus piernas temblaban y no podía seguir el hilo de la conversación cuando Yamazaki salía a colación. Para el día domingo un Haru resignado por los encantos de Yamazaki yacía en la bañera, casi dormido, pensando en él, a esas alturas pensar en Yamazaki se había convertido en algo medular en sus pensamientos y como todo lo importante lo medita en el agua, sabia que el tiempo que había transcurrido entre su intento fallido de amistad y caer en consciencia que gustaba de él había sido muy corto, prácticamente había pasado más tiempo extrañándolo, suspiró y hundió su rostro en la bañera. Definitivamente Yamazaki era un recurrente en la misteriosa mente de Nanase.

Lunes por la mañana.

Nanase sujetaba su celular con ambas manos contra sus labios, ruborizado, se cubrió el rostro con la suave sábana como si alguien lo observara, rodó a lo largo de la cama. Respiró y volvió a leer la pantalla de su celular.

Yamazaki 7:05 am.

" _Que tengas buen día Nanase"_

Volvió a cubrirse el rostro avergonzado, pensó las palabras y escribió

 _"Gracias Yamazaki, espero que tengas buen día también"_

Y sintió la ansiedad irse con ese mensaje, sonrió y se acarició la mejilla donde Souske le había besado, un calor muy fuerte recorrió su piel. Se lavó el rostro, Makoto lo esperaba con una sonrisa y el desayuno listo. Nanase observaba despectivo el enorme omelette frente a él, un plato de coloridas frutas, un vaso con medio litro de leche.

-Planeas que me coma todo eso – dijo señalando con su dedo.

-Tienes que comer -Mako sorbió de su taza. Haru se rodeó el estómago con los brazos, estaba delgado, no había piel suelta, comenzó a comer con tranquilidad. La presencia de Makoto hacía sentir el pequeño departamento como un hogar, tal vez se debía a su naturaleza maternal. Mako lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y bien Haru, que harás hoy en la tarde-

-Nada. Pintar o hacer tarea –

-Bueno, llegaré aquí antes de las 2, haré la comida para que estés aquí antes de las 3- Nanase gruñó, rodó los ojos, a pesar de amar intensamente a Mako (como amigo claro está) no se imaginaba estar sometiéndose a un régimen alimenticio variado, ni mucho menos a manos de Mako a quien no se le daba la cocina, se resignó tan pronto como vio la dulce mirada del amigo de su infancia y se juró así mismo que recuperaría sus siete kilos perdidos o dejaba de llamarse Haruka Nanase.

La rutina de Makoto era sencilla, se levantaba por las mañanas a preparar el desayuno, picaba fruta, servía jugo y café. Makoto lo obligaba a comer más que caballa, le hacia cerdo, pollo, res, frutas y verduras, tres comidas diarias mas dos meriendas. Nanase quería morir. No había comido tanta carne en su vida, su abuelita (que en paz descanse) siempre cumplía los caprichos gastronómicos del nadador y le hacia caballa en todas las versiones posibles, ella lo mal acostumbró, como el único nieto de la familia Nanase, fue consentido por ella hasta el último momento. Añoraba esas épocas.

El miércoles por la tarde, comenzó a realizar pequeños trazos sueltos en su block de dibujo, Makoto cantaba desde la regadera, su mente divagaba perdida en algún punto, extraño el mar de Iwatobi, el olor salado del mar, el calor húmedo de la costa, cuando observó su block el rostro perfectamente trazado de Yamazaki yacía ahí, no pensaba en el mar, pensaba en él, se preguntó cual sería el color perfecto para emular los ojos de Sou, no había acuarela, óleo, tiza o pintura que asemejara a los ojos que añoraba, recordó las maravillas de la tecnología, le escribiría un mensaje, si, lo haría, sus dedos torpes y nerviosos contra la pantalla del celular escribieron a prisa, comprobó la ortografía y lo envió.

Para: Yamazaki 7:50 pm

"¿ _Cómo va tu día Yamazaki?"_

De: Yamazaki

 _"Bien gracias ¿y tú? ¿Estás listo para el sábado?_

Haru se abrazó el estómago, un calor invadió su ser, sonrió, rodó a lo largo de la alfombra. Se imaginó la sonrisa de Souske, sus mejillas ardían. Caminó hacia su habitación, abrió su closet, observó que tenia mucha ropa casual con etiqueta, sus outfits diarios eran mayormente ropa deportiva, recordó lo que le había dicho Souske. _"Espero verte con algo más que con pijamas"_ cuando se lo proponía Souske podía molestarlo. Ya que andaba haciendo uso de las tecnologías, se sintió tentado a hablar con Rin por Skype, pero sabía que si le consultaba a Rin acerca de la ropa que debería usar para su cita el pelirrojo no dejaría de burlarse de él y con eso terminarían sus días de tranquilidad. Optó por hacer una llamada rápida a Rei, era la mejor opción el excapitán de Iwatobi tenía un sentido muy estricto de la belleza. Antes de recurrir a Rei observó la ropa con determinación, consultó el clima para el sábado, eran inicios de octubre y descendía la temperatura conforme avanzaba la tarde, necesitaría algo ligero para usar durante la comida y algo con que cubrirse por la noche, tal vez una chaqueta, un momento, ¿por qué estaba tan seguro de que su cita con Souske se extendería hasta la noche? Se sintió avergonzado. se pellizcó las mejillas para regresar a su realidad y siguió viendo la ropa durante varios minutos. Frustrado abrió Skype e inició la video llamada con Ryugazaki.

-Haruka senpai - dijo saludando por la cámara.

-¿Rei, cómo estás? ¿Cómo van las cosas en Kioto?-

-Bien muchas gracias estamos en proceso de adaptación aún, la casa donde vivimos queda muy cerca de la universidad, deberían de visitarnos un día de estos, ¿Estás bien senpai?- preguntó Rei mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Si- Haru bajó el rostro lleno de vergüenza -Me preguntaba, si me pudieras dar … - se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, Rei lo observaba curioso -si me pudieras dar algún consejo acerca de que ponerme para una cita- dijo rápido, de golpe, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones.

-Oh ya veo, claro que sí – Rei sonreía. -en primer lugar tienes que considerar tu comodidad, si es una cita sobretodo la primera está prohibida la ropa deportiva, nada de pants o uniformes, ¡Prohibido el traje de baño! – dijo agitando su dedo índice, Haru chasqueó la lengua. - eres hermoso senpai, cualquier cosa te quedará bien, pero te recomiendo algo cómodo para ti, tu estilo diario estará bien, podrías usar jeans, playera y una sudadera, el clima en Tokio parece más cambiante que aquí en Kioto- dijo sonriendo el chico de lentes.

-Mucha gracias Rei - Haru le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada senpai, te deseo lo mejor. – Haru se despidió y agradeció tener un amigo cómo él, terminó la video llamada y eligió la ropa, " _mierda solo es miércoles y ya estoy en pánico"_ Pensó mientras elegía a la ropa. Skinny jeans, playera holgada y una sudadera azul marino "por si las dudas" pensó mientras colgaba la ropa en un gancho. Cenó con Mako mientras veían tv,

Haruka pasó gran parte de la mañana en la bañera, se arrugó pensando en que los cuervos seguían haciendo de las suyas, se vistió y esperó a que Souske llegara.

Yamazaki tocó el timbre una vez, Haruka abrió inmediatamente una cálida sonrisa por parte de Sou hizo que a Haruka se le erizara la piel completamente, podía (a pesar de los dos metros que lo separaban de Souske) oler su cabello, una mezcla cítrica jugueteaba en la punta de la nariz de Haruka y del pecho de Yamazaki emanaba un olor varonil y fresco. Haru respiró los aromas de Yamazaki, pensó inapropiado elogiar su aroma, pensó decir algo al respecto de su apariencia que solo podría ser descrita como "perfecta", cerró los puños con fuerza tratando de controlar esa sensación que nacía en su estómago como un cálido torbellino y ascendía por su garganta imposibilitándole hablar. Sintió el tiempo detenerse y sus piernas pesaban.

-Hola Nanase

-Hola – aclaró su garganta – Yamazaki - pronunció su nombre con una sonrisa tímida como el primer brote de cerezo logrando así disipar cualquier duda en Souske y haciendo que el ambiente sólo con esa sonrisa adquiera un aura tan rosa y brillante, que Yamazaki se cuestionó estar bajo algún hechizo, caminaron hacia la estación.

-Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, hoy me pesé y subí 700 gramos en una semana- Haru inconscientemente se tocó el estómago.

-Esas son buenas noticias, si sigues así pronto podrás regresar a los entrenamientos –

-Hmm si – dijo mientras que pasaba su tarjeta por el sensor del tren. -Y a dónde vamos-

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

-No particularmente, pero está bien – Inmediatamente recordó la afición de Haruka hacia la caballa, sonrió, le resultó tierno que Haru fuera un caprichoso en la comida.

-bueno, entonces iremos por una hamburguesas, te parece - dijo con suavidad mientras ingresaban al vagón.

-Preferiría comer pescado, sashimi estaría bien -

-Eres muy complicado Nanase –

El vagón estaba saturado, recordó que era sábado y hora pico, la gente se aglomeraba creando una masa desagradable de calor, como pudieron ingresaron al vagón, Ambos de pie, Sou con Haruka de espalda frente a él y la gente empujando contantemente ocasionalmente rozaba a Haruka con su ingle, Yamazaki Souske, el semi dios que jamás pasaba una vergüenza pública, sintió su rostro arder, se sentía como el pervertido gordo que alguna vez se encontró en la misma posición en la que el se encontraba ahorita, con la enorme diferencia que el no estaba disfrutando en lo mínimo el roce con Haru, una señora le dedicó una mirada de asco, Yamazaki sumido en su miseria rogaba a dios por un poco de espacio, la señora volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, por más que lo intentara Souske no podía moverse, le resultaba imposible, al contrario parecía que la gente se empeñara en seguir empujándolo contra Nanase. Una mirada despectiva ahora por parte del delfín quien se encontraba harto por el contacto indecente de Yamazaki y las miradas despectivas de la señora , se volteó quedando frente a Sou. Clavó sus ojos furiosos en Yamazaki y dijo en tono suave pero audible.

-Yamazaki eres un pervertido -

-Nanase, no es apropósito- un nuevo empujón hizo que Yamazaki rozara con sus labios la frente de Haru. -Eso tampoco fue apropósito – se detuvo el tren en la siguiente estación, muchas gente descendió entre ellos la señora de la mirada juiciosa, Yamazaki logró acomodarse en un lugar cercano a la puerta, Haru le siguió

-Hey Nanase - dijo Yamazaki para llamar su atención, tomó la barbilla con delicadeza y besó con calma los labios del moreno, dulce y gentil. -Esto si fue apropósito – dijo mientras le regalaba una mirada tan seductora, de esas que se encuentran bajo derechos de autor, patente o cualquier mierda que prohíba su reproducción total o parcial a nombre de Yamazaki Souske. Haru se supo rojito, su mente se fue a algún lugar lejano, donde sólo había mariposas y unicornios, un lugar con arcoíris y polvos de hadas, sintió los dedos de Sou entrelazarse con los suyos, era un tacto cálido, fuerte, pero muy muy suave, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el más alto le dio la instrucción de bajarse, soló sintió esa enorme mano guiarlo fuera del vagón del tren. Todo era maravilloso, se sentía flotar en una nube de mariposas y casi juraba que un marco de rosas los rodeaban al puro estilo shojo. El bullicio, la gente y la grave voz de Souske lo hicieron regresar de Harulandia.

-Eh? – dijo Haru como si acabara de despertar de un sueño profundo, aún sentía sus piernas levitar.

-Te decía que nos bajábamos aqui - repitió a su oído. Haru lo soltó avergonzado. caminaron durante algunas cuadras viendo objetos de decoración, se encontraban cerca de la zona donde vendían artículos de artes, Haruka recordó que le faltaban pinturas.

-Yamazaki, te molesta si antes pasamos a comprar material? –

-Para nada, anda, vamos – dio una ligera palmada a haru.

El clima era agradable,

Yamazaki era agradable.

Yamazaki era guapo, fuerte, olía rico, su sonrisa radiante hacia avergonzar a cualquier mortal, y sus ojos… " sus ojos _"_ pensaba Nanase, mientras elegía óleos y brochas, Yamazaki lo seguía con la mirada, en silencio, brazos cruzados detrás de él, habiendo superado el bochorno del tren, lo ideal era pensar muy bien la forma, en la que llevaría las cosas con Haru, en su mente trató de recrear su situación actual, en primer lugar hasta hace poco más de dos meses había estado saliendo con su mejor amigo, habían desayunado juntos, habían ido al concierto de su banda favorita juntos, se habían besado, hoy incluso había tallado sus glúteos con su virilidad, no en la situación que le hubiera encantado, pero eso significaba más contacto físico del que hubiera tenido con cualquier persona, pero por supuesto que Nanase no era cualquier persona, desataba en el su instinto de príncipe galán macho alfa semi dios de los campos griegos, y hoy, un sábado soleado y radiante, por primera vez tenían una cita en plan romántico, donde cumpliría todas y cada una de las expectativas de Haruka Nanase, si es que tuviera alguna.

-Voy a pagar – la suave voz de Haruka lo sacó de su cavilaciones, el nadador pagó el material comprado, ya eran más de las 3 de la tarde, Yamazaki se sentía hambriento, recordó la petición de Nanase respecto a la comida, caminaron hasta un restauran tradicional japonés, ingresaron con calma eligiendo una mesa para dos al fondo cerca de una enorme pecera donde se podían apreciar diferentes langostas.

-No te parece triste eso Yamazaki -

-Eh? –

-La langostas, ser encerrado en un lugar que simula tu hábitat para ser exhibido ante tus depredadores – Souske no supo como responder. Hizo un post it mental donde anotó leer acerca del nihilismo, existencialismo y por si las dudas preservación de las especies marinas. Se rascó el mentón mientras buscaba algo adecuado que responder, nunca se imaginó que Nanase pensara mierda tan profunda, la facultad de artes le estaba haciendo daño. -Bromeaba, amo comer langosta, bueno, no tanto como amo comer caballa, aunque si es un poco triste.-

-Nada mejor que comer algo fresco - fue lo único decente que pudo escupir Souske, Haru hizo una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios, llegó una joven mesera haca ellos proporcionándoles las cartas, Haru dio un vistazo rápido, ya sabia lo que pediría, pero Souske parecía indeciso. Al final terminó pidiendo lo mismo que Haruka.

-Y bien Haruka Nanase, entonces ¿ya eres mio?- Haruka casi escupe el jugo que se encontraba bebiendo en ese instante al escuchar eso, como pudo luchó contra las ganas de toser y respirar al mismo tiempo y se sobrepuso a la asfixia.

-¿Tuyo?

-Bueno, mi novio, quería sonar menos marica, aunque pensándolo bien, ya me resigné a que soy un marica hecho y derecho - Haruka rio mostrando su hermosa dentadura.

-Podrías ser aún más marica si me lo pides adecuadamente.

-Olvidalo, ya tuve mi dosis de homosexualidad pública besándote en el tren .

-Solo tienes que hacer la pregunta adecuada, acaso te dá pena Yamazaki – dijo desafiando al semi dios.

-Eres el diablo Nanase.

-Y tu un pervertido

-Te dije que lo del tren no fue apropósito

-No me consta

-Vamos, no soy tan indecente, al menos no en público - dijo con una sonrisa retorcida Yamazaki seguido de un suspiro profundo, -Bien tus deseos son órdenes ¿Haruka Nanase quieres ser mi novio?- dijo mientras veía a los ojos al nadador, acariciando su mano con delicadeza, sin percatarse de la presencia de la mesera que se encontraba tan nerviosa que la bandeja se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, roja como manzana puso los platillos en la mesa. Yamazaki se encontraba en un color similar, hoy todos los dioses nipones le estaban regresando todas y cada una de las burlas que le había hecho pasar a Nanase, al chico de oro que al parecer era protegido por todas las deidades de la humanidad, se maldijo internamente e hizo un nuevo post it mental donde anotó tratar a Haruka como una deidad para evitar desgracias en un futuro.

-Si Yamazaki Souske acepto ser TU – YO- respondió Haruka marcando las silabas con un tono tan sarcástico, que hizo que las musculosas piernas le temblaran a Sou,

-Disculpen, si gustan, les puedo tomar una foto - dijo nerviosa la mesera que presenciaba fascinaba la escena.

-Si no es mucha molestia – contestaron ambos, mientras extendían sus celulares a la chica, tomó un par de fotos con cada uno de los celulares, le dijo que les deseaba lo mejor y que hacían bonita pareja y hasta les preguntó si eran actores o famosos.

-Gracias por el numerito Nanase.

-Tu comenzaste con tus declaraciones amorosas de secundaria, por cierto, te traje algo dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de su mochila -Ten – Souske abrió el sobre y vio las fotos con atención.

-Wow! Gracias Haruka, son muy buenas –

-Gracias –

-¿Quieres una?

-Ya tengo –

-pero no una autografiada – sonrió vendo a Haruka -tienes algo con qué escribir? –

-Si - buscó en su pequeña mochila. -Ten – Yamazaki garabateó algunas líneas y le entregó la foto a Haru -Hey! No la leas hasta que llegues a tu casa - Haru hizo caso a su ahora novio y la guardo en su mochila absteniéndose de ver la dedicatoria nuevamente su corazoncito latió rápidamente, todo había pasado tan rápido y gracias a la interrupción de la mesera no habia disfrutado apropiadamente de su momento de gloria, aunque pensándolo bien, todo lo que involucrara a Yamazaki parecía excitante y agradable, respiró mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan feliz en ese momento, que no podía comparar esa sensación con nada en el mundo y la sonrisa en Yamazaki indicaba que no la pasaba nada mal, quería estar más cerca de él, rozar su piel, probar sus labios.

-Gracias -

-Hey Haruka, la estás pasando bien?- preguntó en un tono más relajado Souske

-Bastante – respondió Haru mientras que sonreía con los palillos ejerciendo presión en sus labios, Souske sonrió.

-Como te va en la escuela? –

-Bien -

-Cuantos kilos tienes que recuperar para que regreses a los entrenamientos –

\- Dos kilos más –

-¿Crees que lo puedas lograr antes de las competencias de invierno?

-Por supuesto, definitivamente puedo –

-Me da gusto - dijo Souske mientras lo contemplaba recargado en su mano derecha.

-Yamazaki, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¡Claro!

-¿Ya te recuperaste de tu hombro?- había un aire de timidez en su pregunta.

-Para tener una vida normal sin molestias si, para regresar a la natación a nivel competitivo no, los ligamentos y articulaciones están muy dañados, consideré la cirugía, pero el traumatólogo fu honesto conmigo y me dijo que lo ideal era someterme a terapia física y va muy bien mi terapia, de ir tres veces a la semana, ahora sólo voy una al mes, claro, hago algunos ejercicios por mi parte, ya lo asimilé durante el año que estuve en Iwatobi y ahora tengo otros planes para mi futuro –

-Lo siento –

-No tienes por que "sentirlo", pasó, y ahora mis metas son otras, si te sirve de consejo no te sobreexplotes, cuida tu ritmo de los entrenamientos y escucha a tu entrenador y médicos. –

-Muchas gracias Yamazaki –

-Bueno, pasando a otro tema ¿Cómo está el Nagisa?

-¿Nagisa?

-Si, el rubio de la voz estridente, hablamos por telefóno hace un mes, pero no tengo su correo, me agrada.

-Ah, bien, ahora vive en Kioto con Rei.

-Ese si me da cosita, es su novio, ¿No? - Haruka volvió a reir, el hecho de pensar en Souske hablando con Nagisa le parecía divertido.

-Nunca imaginé que hablarías con él

-Bueno, en el festival intercambiamos números, además desapareciste dos meses, con Rin aplicándome la ley del hielo por alta traición a sus amigos de Iwatobi, mis opciones eran pocas, tuve que apañármelas con lo que tenía, pero volvería a hablarle, no sé, para preguntar cómo está el clima en Kioto, o hablar de que desayunó la noche anterior- Haru tocó la mano de Yamazaki, ya habían terminado de comer y tomaban café.

-Me agrada que no lo odies.

-Hahahaha no odio a Nadie, no podría, no soy una persona tan buena como Mako, pero odiar a alguien es darle más importancia de la necesaria.

-Creo que antes no pensabas eso. – dijo Haruka sorbiendo a su taza.

-Bueno, que te puedo decir, era un niño caprichoso

-Y ahora, ¿Ya no lo eres?

-Ya lo verás después – dijo viéndolo seductoramente,

Pagaron la cuenta, salieron del restaurant, Souske rodeó con el brazo a Haruka, caminaron un rato tomados de la mano, en silencio, Haru sentía que había menos distancia entre ellos, se sentía más próximo a él y no físicamente, habian creado cierta intimidad entre ellos dos, hablaron de sus familias, de Iwatobi, recordaron viejos tiempos, se sentaron en un parque a comer paletas de hielo, la forma en la que Souske mordía el hielo con sus blancos dientes era sexy, Haruka lo veía a los ojos, absorto en esa fuerte mirada, ese verde aqua que le recordaba la pureza del agua, su aroma que lo incitaba a probar un poco más de Sou, el moreno se acercó con lentitud a la boca de Yamazaki, sintió el sabor a uva en su lengua, el beso fue tranquilo, degustó el sabor y sintió el frio de los labios de Yamazaki contra los suyos, sonrió cuando Yamazaki le mordió el labio inferior, y rogó a dioses que no se le olvidara la imagen de Souske lamiéndose los labios. Yamazaki lo acompañó hasta la puerta del departamento, al despedirse Yamazaki lo besó con lengua y le dio una nalgada a manera de despedida. Haruka le mostró el dedo medio antes de ingresar a su departamento.

Makoto veía Desperate Housewives en la sala.

-Bienvenido Haru

-Gracias Makoto ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

-Bien, hice muchas cosas que tenía pendiente, ¿A ti que tal te fue?

-Bien - dijo Haruka con tranquilidad.

-Bien, ¿ya cenaste?

-Sí, gracias.

-Hice flan, - dijo cálidamente Mako

-Oh! Si, enseguida me sirvo, Gracias por todo Mako.

-Ah, Haruka me marcó Rin, me dijo queno le contestaste el teléfono la última vez y dijo que regresa a Japón la siguiente semana, estará de vacaciones unos días aquí en Tokio e irá a Iwatobi

-Oh, gracias – todo lo resultó muy sospechoso ya que el ciclo escolar no iba siquiera a la mitad, pero bueno, era Matsuoka y cuando el de la cabellera roja toma una decisión nada lo hace cambiar. Comió del flan que preparo Mako, lo acompañó viendo su serie y decidió que por su bienestar mental iría a su habitación, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mako como agradecimiento del postre. Ya en pijamas, recordó la foto de Yamazaki, desparramado en su cama, abrió el sobre, Yamazaki si sabía como avergonzarlo.

" _Para Nanase; el niño de las pijamas de delfines."_

Se rio y una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo, necesitaría comprar un cuadro para la fotografía de Yamazaki.

*/-*/-*/ TBc-*/-*/-*/

Gracias por leer.

-*-/-*/-*/-*/-*


End file.
